


Love Potion Number 9

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Harry is drugged and raped. He seeks help from the Headmaster but is shoved aside and advised to keep everything to himself under a threat. Hogwart's resident Potion Master quickly notices the difference in the Potter spawn and sees that it is rectified.Unnerving information is shown to Severus and immediately takes Harry to someone who can help.





	1. Shhhh Child

Harry knocked on the dark oak doors, wiping haphazardly at the tears on his cheeks before hanging his head. 

"Glad you could join us Mister Potter." Snape drawled, the doors slamming against the stone causing all the students in the room to turn and look at him. He saw Ron glaring at him, cheeks red with anger. Hermione looked disappointed in him and a bit angry, she turned up her nose at him and turned away with her arms crossed over her chest. "Would you like to explain to the class why you are fifteen minutes later Mister Potter?" His voice was quiet and slow but Harry heard every word. 

He kept his head down but answered clearly. "I was in the Headmaster's Office." Harry felt embarrassment burn his cheeks the longer the silence stretched. 

"Very well, do come in, we all have more important things to do." Severus closed the doors with a bang with the swish of his wand glaring at the students that stared at them with open mouths. "Back to work!" Harry sat behind Ron and Hermione, head down, tensing when he felt Professor Snape right behind him. His cloak brushed against Harry's back and his hair tickled Harry's ear. "You will  _not_ be brewing as you have lost too much time while having tea with the Headmaster. So Mister Potter you will write me a five-foot essay on Poison Antidote." His voice was thick with thinly veiled hatred and contempt.  

"Yessir." Harry lowered his head even more and pulled out his Potion text and parchment before going back to his text and began reading on the Antidote. He sighed in relief when the Potion Professor left to supervise the other side of the classroom.  

Class ended an hour later and Harry had only managed three feet and five inches. He went to put his things away when Snape's voice called him to the front. "Stay behind Mister Potter." Harry sighed before standing still, waiting for the others in the class to empty out.  

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked nervously, head still hung as it had been the entire classroom. 

"You  _will_ look me in the eyes when I talk to you Mister Potter," Snape demanded and Harry let out a nervous, emotional exhale before meeting the eyes of the dour man, gasping when he felt something that he could only describe as someone poking his brain. A second later, memories began to flash in front of his mind and much to his horror the memory from the night before started to play in his head. 

 

 _"Come_ on _Harry! Just drink it! Everyone else has." Ginny nudged him before lifting the goblet to his mouth._

_"Guys stop, I don't want to." Harry turned his head and went to stand up only for Ron to slam his hands onto Harry's shoulders and forcing him to sit down again. "Ron, stop! I don't want to drink it!" Harry began to struggle against his friend's strength as both Ginny and Hermione came closer. Hermione bound him and forced the drink down his throat._

_"Thanks, guys, I don't know what I would've done without you. He is impossible to convince him of anything." Ginny smiled sweetly before grinning at Harry who was slowly losing the focus in his eyes._

_"What did you go with? Amorentia or Love Potion Number 9?" Hermione asked conversationally as she undid the magical bindings around him. Ron let go and smirked to himself when Harry didn't respond outwardly to anything going on._

_"Love Potion Number 9, with a few things that the twins taught me, Mum obliviated them after that so they don't remember anything about the conversation." Ginny flipped her hair before turning back to her brother and his girlfriend._

_"What did they tell you?" Ron asked._

_"He is still aware of things, he is like trapped in his mind and eventually the Potion will wear off but he can't do anything like control his body. According to Mum, it will only take one try and we will be good for the rest of our lives. I just need to get pregnant and he will be forced to marry me and he will have an accident and I will be left his pregnant wife and I will get all of his money." Ginny cast a tempus before quickly shooing Hermione and Ron out of the room and pulling Harry to the bed and laying him down._

 

 

Harry forced the memory back to the box in his mind that he chained up, he gasped for breath as he re-entered the real world. He fell to his knees, taking in shaky breaths as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He was humiliated that Snape, of all people, had seen that. He was thankful he had been able to cut it off before the clothes had started coming off and the sexual activities had taken place. 

"Mister Potter y-"

"No." Harry had barely managed to wheeze out, struggling to stand as his legs seemed to have turned to jelly. The tears were uncontrollable and his breath had evaded him. 

"Mister Potter calm down and tell me wh-"

"No!" Harry was mentally screaming at his body to move to the door but it was refusing to move, he just stood still, his body shivering as a cold sweat broke out over his body. "Please don't make me talk about it." He was close to weeping in shame. 

"Harry..." The man sounded so sad and worried that Harry broke down into tears, falling into the man's chest as his shoulder heaved with his pain. "Shhhhh child." 

\-----

Severus didn't know what to feel, the abrupt ending of his research was both a relief and a disappointment. He was relieved he wouldn't have to witness whatever had mentally scarred the boy but disappointed and angry that he wouldn't be getting an answer. He could assume and would most likely be correct in the assumption that the fourteen-year-old in front of him had been raped. 

Just the idea disgusted him to the core and scared him enough to cause a very small crack in the walls he had learned to build around himself. And seeing the teen break down in front of him brought out a side he had only shown with his godson. He held the child against his chest and tried to appease the distraught, sobbing child of his nemesis, a little more than uncomfortable by the physical contact. 

He knew that he was known for being a grumpy, unapproachable, git but he wasn't heartless enough to push the child away. The sound of students outside the doors brought Severus to reality. "Harry, Harry, child, you may stay in my office for the last class of the day or I can write you a late pass for your last class." Severus knew it was out of character but he couldn't even imagine the mental pain the Potter spawn was going through. 

"I do-don't want to-" Severus didn't need to read his mind to understand that he wasn't going to be able to go to the next class. 

"Second door on the right." Severus pointed to the small hallway that was hidden behind his personal potion supply closet. He waved his wand and the closet moved to the side before he ushered Potter into the hall before watching him open the second door on the right. He put the closet back before opening the doors, mood already sour by the information he had just found out. His impatience was wearing so thin by the end of the class he shouted at them to all leave and assigned an extra foot on the essay than he had the other classes. 

\-----

Harry was confused by the personality change in his Professor but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He curled up in a ball on the Italian leather couch, shaking only slightly as silent tears on his cheeks. He tried to forget the night before but the blatant dismissal by the Headmaster was a cut to the already bleeding heart. 

 

_"Harry, I'm sure you're only overreacting." Albus smiled disarmingly, the twinkle in his blue eyes seemed to be abnormally brighter than normal. "Ginny is just a young girl trying to show you how much she likes you." He waved his hand as if Harry's situation was less important than his afternoon tea._

_"But Sir I didn't want it. She drugged me, I do-don't understand." Harry was freely crying, feeling betrayed._

_"I'm sure you're just reading it wrong, my boy, Ginny is a very promising student and an accusation such as this will only cause problems for everyone. She will be expelled and maybe spend time in Azkaban. Do you want that to happen? Ron would never forgive you for doing that to his sister, and you own the Weasley's for everything they have done for you." Albus had narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows with a stern face._

_"But Sir-"_

_"No Harry, my boy, you are in the wrong. Why are you telling such lies? You must know that as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of Wizemgots and the Supreme Mugwump that I am a busy man and do not have time for lies."_

_Harry was sobbing, he tried to tell Professor Dumbledore that he wasn't lying but he was sent out of the room before he could get another word out. He walked slowly towards his Potion class, tears leaking down his chin as his body shook with the silent sobs._

 

The hour and fifteen minutes went by so fast that soon enough Snape was kneeling in front of him, voice soft and void of any hatred or disgust. His eyes were soft and his face was gentle and made him look so much younger, it was then that Harry realized that he was the same age that his parents were supposed to be. He sniffed, cheeks burning as he carelessly rubbed the tears off of his skin. "Sorry." 

"You have no reason to apologize child." Harry didn't know why being referred to as 'child' was comforting to him while being called 'boy' made him a little irritated and angry. 

"Before class, were you talking to the Headmaster about this? About the Miss Ginerva?" Snape asked, seated at Harry's feet - which was close since Harry was curled up in a ball, his knees to his chest and his arms around his legs - one hand on his knee in an effort to provide support. Harry nodded in answer to the question. "By your actions, I'm going to assume that he wasn't helpful and wanted to push the problem under the rug?" 

Harry just nodded, even more tears filling his eyes. 

"Oh, child." Snape lifted his hand to pet Harry's hair consolingly. "I know you are going to dislike your options but you have very few left. Professor Dumbledore is a man that doesn't like things that inconvenience him, this would put his plans to a halt so he doesn't want anyone to know about it. You have two options, tell Madam Bones about your situation and press charges or tell Lucius Malfoy who will press charges for you and bring her to trial." 

"What's the difference?" Harry asked delicately. 

"Amelia Bones will ask for your memories and present them to Wizemgots by herself and ask everyone to vote on the validity of the memories and to vote on her punishment or if she will even be punished at all. Lucius Malfoy will not require memories unless you want to present them. He will charge her with Rape and anything else he can learn from watching the memories himself. She and you will be put on trial in front of all of the Wizemgots and forced to take Veritaserum, the most powerful truth serum known. Either Lucius or Amelia will ask both of you questions separately and when she is found guilty then Lucius, Amelia, and Mister Fuge will come up with the punishment themselves and give her a sentence if they agree she deserves one." 

Harry felt like he should  _hat_ _e_ the Malfoy's but his entire world had been thrown into a dryer and everything was seen differently. He thought he had loved the Weasley's. he thought of them as his family but at least three of them - Molly, Ron, and Ginny - had purposely aided in raping him. His only experience with Lucius Malfoy was when he freed the man's elf. 

He understood now that if he had grown up catered to by elves and was taught that they were less than him and his own servant was freed from him by the kid that had killed the one man that could kill and torture his family he would have been pretty upset too. "I want to press charges," Harry admitted pitifully. 

"Who do you want to take this to, child?" Snape asked slowly, continuing to pet Harry comfortingly. 

"Lucius Malfoy." 

 

 


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken to Malfoy Manor to talk to Lucius Malfoy via Severus Snape and it just so happens to be the weekend that Draco comes home because he misses his parents.

Harry was thankful that is was Friday because he wasn't required to show his face at all during the weekend because right after dinner he met his Professor back in his classroom. He felt even more exhausted than before because he had to spend the entirety of dinner avoiding his two - former? - best friend's and his rapist. The only thing that kept him from exploding into tears and screams and panic was gentle, mental probing from the professor. He wasn't looking at any memories, he was just occasionally brushing against Harry's mental mindscape? He didn't know how to explain it. 

The second he finished his food he practically booked it from the Great Hall and hurled himself through the doors of the Potion Classroom. He wanted to crawl through the hallway and hide in the office of the Potion Master and get control over his breathing but he was stuck. He didn't know how to open the hidden hallway so he just sat in his normal desk, breathing shallowly. 

He startled when he felt a hand touch his back, completely having been lost in his own mind, that he jumped and fell out of the chair, it clattered to the stone floor loudly and the desk was shoved back a few inches by Harry's flailing leg. He was about to stutter about an apology but the concerned look on the man's face effectively stopped his mouth from forming any words. 

"Come, Harry, we have a busy man to meet." 

Harry quickly got to his feet and trailed silently behind the tall man, finding immediate comfort when he entered the office.  He relaxed immediately, his shoulders slumping and he sighed, relief flooding him. At first, he didn't understand why he was so relieved but after a few seconds of thought, he realized it was the first time he had felt safe after the night before. The dorm was like the murder scene, the common room just filled him with anxiety. In classes, he was forced to be next to the people who helped someone hurt him in the worst way possible. The Great Hall was full of anxiety because of his - former? - friends watched him closely and tried to talk to him while the Headmaster seemed to bore into his soul with criticism and disappointment.

"Child?" Harry was tugged back to reality by the gentle voice.  "Child, we must go now." Snape let his hand fall to Harry's shoulder blade and calmly pulled Harry into the fireplace before flooing them to Malfoy Manor. 

\-----

Severus was a bit worried, not that he'd admit that to anyone, but the child seemed to be drifting out of reality. He realized it might be a coping mechanism, detaching himself from reality as to not deal with the trauma and pain that settled itself on his mind but it was unhealthy and as much as he hated to admit it the past few hours had changed his opinion on the teen. He no longer saw his enemy's son, he saw a small child, broken and damaged from life, and he felt a kind of kinship that he felt with Draco. 

He was a little surprised when he found that calling Harry 'child' felt natural and smooth, wiping away all the past to start anew. Severus was a little more than relieved that Harry had yet to ask him to stop calling him that. 

He stepped out of the fireplace with just enough time to catch Harry as he flew out of the fireplace, soot covered his robes and face while not even a speck hovered around Severus' personal space. 

He felt when Lucius joined them in the sitting room, he could feel his presence. 

"Severus..... Potter." He spat distastefully. Severus glared at the man with all the anger he had felt that day and wanted to smirk when the blond flinched only slightly. He pulled Harry into a standing position, one hand still resting on Harry's shoulder. 

"Lucius, we have business to discuss. Harry here thought you'd be a better option to consult with to Madam Bones with this particular situation." Severus watched interest spark the silver/pale blue eyes of his long time friend. 

"Yes, well do come in. Tea?" He asked and when Severus nodded he snapped his fingers and ordered Tippy - a house elf - to prepare tea for three and set it up in the largest office he had. "Follow me, gentlemen." Lucius led them to his main office, easily bigger than the dorm rooms by itself. There was one large oak desk, two armchairs in front of it. Off to the left side of the room was a sitting area surrounding a modest fireplace. To the right side of the room was a flooing fireplace with another set of chairs and couches. 

The blond pure-blood coerced them to the left side of the room before sitting down in an armchair. Severus sat next to Harry on the large couch. Tea appeared with a quiet crack of displaced air. Lucius used his magic to serve the tea before they settled for silent sipping. 

Only a few moments later and Lucius grew impatient. "What is this business?" He inquired professionally. 

"Legal, Mister Potter would like to press charges." Severus looked at the small child and wanted to scoop him up and hold him and keep him away from all prying eyes and away from the public. 

"Against whom?" Lucius directed the question towards Harry who looked up nervously. 

"Ginny Weasley," Harry whispered like he was afraid that even saying her name would summon her to them. 

"And Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and maybe Molly Weasley." Severus knew that Ginerva was not alone in the operation, the memories proved just that. "And Albus Dumbledore." 

Lucius looked insane with glee at the prospect of charging the blood traitors and the old coot. "On what principals?" He raised an eyebrow at Severus who inhaled slowly. 

"Rape for Miss. Weasely. Assult of the Second Degrees for both Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, and Molly Weasley Albus Dumbledore for endangering children." Severus listed. 

\-----

Lucius glanced at Harry Potter - who was curled up into himself on the couch, his head lowered - before he made eye contact with Severus who gave him a pointed look. Horror filled Lucius to the brim. Rape did not happen often in the Wizarding world but it wasn't unknown. It was the second worst thing you could do in the eyes of any and all wizards. It was right behind child/marital/human abuse.  

"Does the victim have any memories they'd be willing to provide?" He asked, not wanting to target Mister Potter who looked near as white as a ghost and shook so bad that Lucius was almost afraid that a large gust of wind could carry him far away. 

"Y-Yes...." Potter's voice was thick with emotion that caused the paternal instinct in Lucius to awaken. He quickly kneeled in front of the teen - has been always been this small? - and made small relaxing noises. 

"You're safe now Harry, we will not hurt you here. I will try with all my power to see that those responsible are punished accordingly. 

"Father! Tippy said I could find you in he-" Draco's joyous voice was abruptly cut off. "WHAT IS THAT HALFBLOOD SCUM DOING HERE?!" He shouted in outrage. His son's outburst seemed to be the breaking point because the raven-haired teen snapped, his magic suffocated the room, his sobs and screams were deafening. Everything in the room was thrown into the air and the temperature fluctuated between freezing and boiling temperatures. 

\-----

Harry was holding his head in his hands, his fingers digging into the skin painfully. He let the dam break and crumble away as all the pain, anger, sadness and every emotion that had built up since the night before out. He screamed his throat sore. His magic thrashed around him, attacking any and everything. The only things he could hear were the words from the Headmaster and the moans from Ginny, the disapproving words from Hermione and the anger from Ron. 

Several minutes later and Harry's magic settled, his voice cracking before finally giving out. His nails were caked with blood and his magic was tired. He let himself be pulled into a chest before he promptly fell asleep, 

\-----

Severus had never felt such an onslaught of magic before and felt both awed and terrified. The magic reserve the boy had was beyond anything he had ever seen before. He pulled the child to him before the body went limp and Harry was pronounced asleep. 

"What was that?" Draco asked, awe clear in his voice. 

"That was the effect of your words," Severus said with a clipped tone, pleased when all Draco could do was gape with wide eyes. 

"You could have just ruined the opportunity of a lifetime Draco, you might have, all because of a school rivalry!" Lucius was displeased with how his son had acted. 

"I'm sorry Father." Draco at least had the shame to blush before ducking his head. "Why is he here with Uncle Sev?" 

"Mister Potter is wishing to press charges against three members of the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore," Lucius stated professionally. He wasn't against telling his son about his cases. 

"Why?" Draco asked shyly, walking further into the room to sit on the arm of the armchair his father was sat in. He leaned against his father's shoulder. 

"We must warn you that if you prove to have certain reactions to the information we are going to give you that you must be obliviated," Lucius warned and nodded when Draco just continued waiting. "Miss. Weasley has raped Mister Potter." 

"Girl's can't rape men." Draco scoffed in disbelief. 

"And why is that?" Lucius asked, raising a hand to Severus who looked ready to explode. 

"Men are too strong to be overpowered by a woman. And we have magic, it is just impossible." Draco said firmly. 

"So if someone bound you and drugged you with a modified version of a love potion that kept you aware of everything but unable to control your own body and proceeded to have sexual relations with your unwilling self without your ability to stop it, all in the name of her getting pregnant with your child to later kill you in some way in order to obtain all your money, what do you call that?" Severus watched Draco heatedly, waiting for a response. 

"Why didn't he just use magic?" Draco asked with a glare. 

"The ones that bound him were his two closest friends. If Blaise and Theodore can bound you would you expect them to drug you, and keep in mind he was not in arms reach of a wand, to begin with, and has had no prior teachings in wandless magic." Severus didn't let up on his glare until Draco answered. 

"That would be Rape Uncle Sev," Draco answered timidly, glancing at Potter with sad eyes. "Is that what happened to him?" 

"Yes." Severus nodded before turning back to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully. 

"When he wakes we will collect memories and I will examine them and make a list of charges I could charge them with and begin putting a case together with the help of Mister Potter and Severus," Lucius commented, a little more relaxed than before. "Draco, what if someone had had you under Imperious, would that be rape if they forced you to do something sexual?" 

"That would be rape Father," Draco answered meekly.  

"And if you were threatened? If someone told you that if you didn't have sexual relations with someone they'd kill your mother, me or Severus?"  

"Rape."  

"Very good, now we have more important things to focus on." Severus gently prodded Harry's shoulder until he startled awake. 

"Shhh child, you are safe here," Severus reassured Harry - who was steadily on his way to a panic attack - and sent a look to both of the Malfoy men. 

"I need to view your memories Mister Potter, there are two ways to do this." Lucius waited until he saw that Harry was understanding what he was saying before he continued. "The first way is for me to enter your mind and view them there or I can pull the memories from your mind and can view it in a pensive either with you or without you," Lucius explained professionally. 

"Do you have to see them?" Harry asked, shrinking in on himself as his cheeks were radiating heat. 

"Yes, I will have to view them multiple times in order to come up with charges I can bring in front of Wizemgots." 

"Pensive...." Harry closed his eyes and tensed when he felt the tip of a wand against his temple. 

"Relax and think of memories. Even the one with the Headmaster." Severus coaxed him through the few silent minutes with the tight hold around Harry's chest. 

Draco had relocated to Harry's side instead of by his father's. He inched closer and closer until he was pressed flushed against Harry, providing comfort and support. "They will pay for what they've done to you." Draco ignored the unfamiliarity as he let his rival cry into his neck, rubbing his back slowly as he watched his father pull the last memory from Harry's head. 

"It is done. Would you like to view them with me, Harry?" Lucius asked politely before nodding when Harry shook his head. "Severus, if you would come with me, I'd like to view them in my personal office, I would like to talk to you after about what the Blood Traitors and the Old Coot are guilty of." 

\-----

Draco let the Gryffindor cry into his shoulder for a few more minutes, smiling sadly when he pulled back and wiped at his cheeks and avoiding eye contact. 

"I'm s-sorry." He hiccuped, voice drowning in emotion. 

"You've no reason to apologize. You were hurting, are hurting, and it is okay to just feel and let it out." Draco continued to drape his arm over the smaller one's shoulders. "Come on, I will give you a tour of Malfoy Manor." Draco walked Harry out of the room, pleased that his appendage hadn't been removed from where it still laid across the shoulders of the slightly younger teen. 

Draco took him all over the Manor, from the first formal dining room to the fifth. He led him to the throne room, the dungeons, his room, all three gardens, the Quidditch pitch, the lake, a few sitting rooms, the main flooing room, the kitchen and the library. 

Immediately Harry came alive when they entered the library. He took to wandering the aisles, a smile of mirth on his face as he walked deeper and deeper into the library. Draco followed, watching as interest overtook the previously sad face. He pulled all the books that Harry even showed the slightest of interest in off the shelves and levitated them behind himself until Harry grabbed his own book and sat down on one of the bay windows.  

He sat down next to the smiling teen, a fond smile on his own face when Harry quickly snuggled into his side before turning his attention to the book in his hands.  _Blood, Dark, and Other Less Known Magicks by Greg Labigon,_  Draco personally had yet to read it. He relaxed against the window, the plush throw pillow behind him back making it extremely comfortable. 

Draco pulled out a random book from the pile he had created and started reading, only vaguely paying attention having read it before. Most of his awareness was on Harry - who was nose deep into the book - and he was eraptured by the beauty he hadn't noticed before. "You're beautiful." Draco sighed the compliment, unable to stop himself before he said it. 

"Wh-What?" Harry blushed, turning to him as he closed his book, a bookmark - where had he gotten that - marking his page. Their faces were close as Harry had been leaning up against Draco's chest, his arm around the other. "What happened to me being a half-blood scum?" The Gryffindor asked nervously, cheeks burning. 

"When you don't have an obnoxious, red head plastered to your side or a haughty muggle-born behind you, you really look beautiful." Draco wanted more than anything to close the small space between their lips but held off, not wanting to assault the other teen.  

"Thanks?" The bashful response provoked a smirk from the blond. "When you're not insulting me you look nice too....." The raven-haired boy quickly turned away and went back to his book before Draco even had the chance to move his lips.  

 


	3. Start of..... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the occupants of Malfoy Manor talk about the near future of Harry's life.

Harry and Draco read in silence for only a few minutes before the sound of footsteps interrupted their comfortable silence. 

"I knew we would find them in here," Lucius smirked at his son and his new quest. He knew his son and the gleam in his eyes was something that Lucius knew he had had for Narcissa back in his school days. One day, and soon, Harry Potter would find that there was another side of Dragonis Lucius Malfoy. 

"Father, Uncle, are we needed?" Draco asked, closing his book and sitting up straighter, his arm pulling Harry to his side, effectively causing the smaller one to yelp and fall onto the other teen. 

"Yes, Severus and I viewed the memories and have come up with an agreement on the charges against Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore," Lucius stated professionally. "Severus thought it would be a good idea to talk with Harry about when he wants to talk action and if he wants a trial or just a vote." 

"I want a trial," Harry said immediately. "If people were forced to vote on charging Dumbledore they would vote in favor of him." Harry continued, voice only slightly wavering. "I don't like the idea of those memories being put on a show but it is needed - and I know that - if I want them to pay for what they did to me." 

"They  _will_ pay," Draco assured, shuffling closer to the smaller teen, holding him closer to offer comfort and support. 

"They certainly will. Now I need to know who you want to know about this. How quickly do you want the public to know because they will find out, and how soon do you want me to take it up with the Minister himself?" 

"Soon...." Harry answered unsurely. "I mean I want this over quickly but I don't want them to plan things out to get off and I don't want-"

"Want Dumbledore to pull strings and get off or a lighter sentence?" Severus offered, frowning when the small child nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Oh, child." Severus sat down next to the small child, turning him so they were facing. "They will pay for what they've done." He thumbed away the tears, ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that argued that the action was ruining the reputation he had built up for years. 

"I could suggest to Fudge to ward the room with anti-biased wards or have all members voting to take an oath on their magic." Lucius offered and smirked when he received a nod. "Good, now it is late. Draco, if you wouldn't mind-"

"No problem Father." Draco didn't want his Father to suggest Harry sleep in another room, he wanted to be the one to hold Harry while he slept. 

"Good, now Severus, I believe your room is still ready for you to stay." 

"Thank you, Lucius, good night Harry, Draco." Severus nodded to the two teens before following his long time friend out of the library. 

"Come along Harry, sleep is well overdue." Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's hand, tugging him along easily. 

"Where am I sleeping?" Harry yawned, rubbing his eye tiredly. 

"With me." Draco closed his double doors behind him, dimming the lights with his magic. 

"I don't want to intrude," Harry said quickly, waking up a bit. 

"You are not intruding, I would not have offered if I hadn't wanted you here." Draco transfigured their clothing to sleep wear simply to get into bed faster. He slipped under the covers and pulled Harry in after him. 

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned uncertainly. 

"Yes, now lay down." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pressing his chest against Harry's back, keeping him close and warm. 

"Draco I-"

"Shhhh Harry, we are just sleeping." The words seemed to relax the tense Gryffindor and only moments later he was asleep, nuzzled closer in his subconscious. "That's more like it." Draco pressed a soft kiss to the base of Harry's neck before burrowing his nose into the soft raven locks, breathing in the smell of pine and drifting to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you don't mind, comment your country down in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
